


Steamy

by longlostwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Erwin is a pervert, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostwriter/pseuds/longlostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants nothing more to just take a nice hot bath and relax. Unfortunately for him, Erwin has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a midterm in less than 8 hours and this is what I chose to do instead of studying. Oh well! Enjoy~

“Are you going to watch the late night news with me?”

Levi stills, one foot already on the bottom step. He lets his hand drop from the staircase railing to cast a pitiful glance in Erwin’s direction. The blond is sitting on the couch, a TV remote in one hand and a glass of apple juice in the other. Levi briefly considers going and curling up next to the big oaf of a man he married, but he changes his mind with a shake of his head.

“I’m taking a bath,” he says, and starts up the stairs again. Erwin says nothing as he watches the younger man’s retreating figure go up the stairs and out of sight. He doesn’t move until he hears the telltale sign of the bathroom door shutting. Erwin sighs, letting the remote drop to the cushion as he stands up, his joints cracking. He takes a few gulps of his apple juice as he mulls around the main floor of the house, turning off lights and double-checking the doors, ensuring that everything is locked up for the night.

* * *

 

Upstairs in the bathroom, the bathtub is already almost half full, which is quite surprising considering its abnormal size. It was a specially ordered tub so Erwin could fit his gigantic frame in there after work. The man loved his bubble baths.

Levi skips the fancy soaps tonight, opting to sit in a scalding hot tub of clear water instead. He strips down and dips his feet into the water, wincing slightly as the heat begins to tingle against his cool, sensitive skin. Slowly but surely, he manages to ease himself into the tub, his skin screaming in protest. The water laps up against his torso and he shudders instinctively, sucking in a breath as the burning waterline inches closer to his nipples. He lets the water run for a few more minutes before shutting it off, bathing himself in a comfortable silence, surrounded by soft clouds of steam. Levi sighs, letting his body slouch until the skin of his back touches the cool porcelain of the bathtub. It’s a stark contrast to the temperature of the water, but it is not an unwelcome cold.

Roughly ten minutes pass as Levi idly bobs around the water, occasionally dropping below the surface to wet his hair. Eventually, he reaches for the collection of half-empty shampoo bottles by the edge of the tub, searching for his favourite scent. It was a girly thing that Erwin had bought him for Christmas that year, but the younger man loved it, regardless of it’s brightly coloured bottle. It was a strawberry-orange-banana smoothie scent, and every time Levi used it, his hair smelled like a tropical paradise for the next couple of days. If it rained outside, the water would ignite the smell again, alerting anyone in his vicinity of his excellent smelling hair. It made Levi feel clean, and _damn_ did it ever make him feel beautiful. But he would never admit that to Erwin.

Levi takes a small amount of shampoo and begins working it into his damp hair. It instantly froths up and the sweet smell seeps into the damp air, dancing along the wisps of steam that lingered on the surface of the bath water. He scrubs the shampoo into the short cut on the back of his head, then drags his fingers back into the longer hair of his fringe. He massages all across his scalp, letting his eyelids droop. The rest of his body follows suit, his shoulders dropping as the day’s stress wears off. Once lathered, Levi tips his head back into the tub. The frothy mess in his hair immediately begins to bleed out as it touches the water, hissing as thousands of microscopic bubbles began to pop all at once. With his ears under the water, he can hear the sound of his heart hammering and the gentle, easy sound of his breathing. The shampoo bubbles continue to whisper across the surface of the bath, creating swirling white patterns in the clear water until they finally disappear. The smell is fantastic. Levi is still half submerged, letting his hair dance in the warm water, when he hears the footsteps.

He sits up a little too quickly, and the water sloshes loudly against the porcelain, ruining his peaceful moment. He blinks wearily; his vision slightly clouded from the intense heat of the water.

“Erwin?” he asks, wiping his sopping fringe from his face.

“Levi?”

 _Great,_ Levi thinks. _He’s just outside the door._

“I’m sort of busy right now,” the younger man replies, running his hands through his hair. “You can head off to bed without me. I’ll meet you there in about fifteen.”

“Can I come in?” Erwin asks, his voice quiet and apprehensive.

“Are you deaf?” counters Levi, though he sighs in resignation. “Whatever, come in.”

The bathroom door pushes open and Erwin lets himself in. He’s still wearing his work clothes, though his tie has been loosened until it’s practically falling off his neck, and the top few buttons of his dress shirt have been popped open.

“You left pretty quickly after dinner,” Erwin says, bringing Levi’s attention away from his exposed chest and onto his face, creased with worry. “I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay.”

“I’m fine,” Levi says, his voice sincere. “I’m just worn out. My body hurts like a bitch.”

“Mine too,” Erwin laughs, stepping a bit closer now that he is sure of Levi’s mood. “I feel like an old man.”

“That’s cause you are.”

“How sweet of you.”

Levi watches with his eyebrows raised as Erwin begins to take off his tie and unbutton the rest of his shirt. Before he can slide the white cotton off his shoulders, Levi clears his throat.

“You aren’t coming in.”

Erwin’s expression falters. “No?” he asks.

“No.”

The blond frowns. “It’s wide enough for the both of us.”

“Yes,” Levi agrees carefully, trying to keep his voice defiant. “But I ran this bath for myself. I’ve already washed my hair and I don’t want you bringing your dirty body in here while I’m trying to get clean.”

Erwin exhales through his nose, shifting the shirt back onto his shoulders. “Alright,” he says, and though he tries to sound defeated, there is a hint of something in his voice. Levi can’t place his finger on it, and that makes him nervous.

“I won’t be long,” the younger man says quickly, reaching for the soap to prove his point. “Seriously, by the time you get undressed I’ll already be done.”

“Is that a challenge?” Erwin asks as he leans against the bathroom counter, his toned abdominals highlighted by the lights above the bathroom mirror.

“Depends…”

“On?”

Levi narrows his eyes. Erwin has already begun to shrug out of his dress shirt, letting it drop to the floor carelessly. Once his hands begin to work the dark leather belt on his hips, Levi drops the soap. Erwin’s laugh echoes through the small, tiled room.

“Don’t drop the soap,” he teases, pulling the belt from the loops on his dress pants. The lewdness makes Levi scowl as he scrambles to pick it up, eager to beat Erwin at his own game. He can feel his face heating up, and it’s not from the warm water. As he runs the soap across his body, he allows his hands to brush across his groin, where the unmistakable erection has already started to grow. The optimist in him hopes that Erwin hasn’t noticed yet, but judging by the tent that the blond was pitching, Levi doubted it.

The younger man pointedly avoids Erwin’s steamy gaze as he rushes through the last of his cleaning. He pays close attention to the parts that he knows will be getting even more attention later that night, well aware of Erwin’s unfaltering stare. Finally, once clean, Levi pulls the plug from the drain and stands up, letting the hot water tumble off his body. He risks a look towards his husband, and he instantly regrets it as a strangled moan breaks through his lips.

Erwin is still lounging against the countertop, although now he is stark naked and he has his dick in one hand, stroking lazily as he lets his gaze run down Levi’s body faster than the soapy droplets of water.

“Mmm,” Erwin hums lowly. “I just wanna lick you clean.”

“I am clean,” Levi snaps, still embarrassed by his involuntary outburst. “Licking me would just get me dirty again.”

“Then I hope you don’t mind taking another bath,” Erwin says. Before Levi has time to react, Erwin lunges forward and captures Levi’s mouth with his own, his hands winding tightly into the dark, damp hair. Levi returns the kiss eagerly, feeling Erwin’s erection slide against his wet abdominals. He groans into the kiss, pulling Erwin closer. Their kiss is heated and needy as days worth of pent-up work stress began to melt away from their bodies. Erwin wraps his arms around Levi and hauls him out of the last few inches of bath water, sending soapy droplets all over the tiled floor. Neither of them cares.

The last of the water gurgles down the drain as Erwin licks down Levi’s neck, pumping his erection slowly but firmly. Levi dissolves under the touch, his body unnaturally warm against Erwin’s cool skin. The blond nips and sucks down Levi’s chest, teasing his husband beyond belief as he lets his breath ghost against his erection before floating back up to meet him for another kiss.

“I’m gonna fuck you against the counter,” Erwin groans, breaking away from Levi to catch his breath. “No condom.”

“But then I’ll really need another bath,” Levi whines, half with annoyance, the other with desire.

“Does that really bother you?”

Levi considers it for a moment. Erwin takes this time to nibble against the younger man’s ear, and by then it doesn’t take him long to make up his mind.

“No,” he says, his voice suddenly an octave lower. He can practically feel Erwin grin against the shell of his ear as he spins Levi around, pushing him towards the bathroom counter. Levi throws his arms out and catches himself against the edge of the counter before Erwin drives him into it. He scowls, looking over his shoulder to reprimand the old man for being too rough, but he’s met with Erwin’s hot, demanding mouth instead, which effectively kills the conversation. The blond grinds against Levi’s ass, his erection gliding against the still-wet skin. Levi is briefly concerned that Erwin’s gonna stick it in right away, but luckily the man still has some sense left in him. He breaks the kiss and holds out three fingers for Levi to suck. He does so greedily, sucking hard against Erwin’s digits while he groans behind him. He was so easy.

“Good,” Erwin says breathlessly, pulling his hand away and instantly reaching between Levi’s thighs. The younger man’s legs begin to quiver as Erwin strokes against his puckered hole, coaxing the muscles to relax. He slips a finger inside, making Levi moan gently, his head dropping. Erwin starts off impossibly slow, taking his time as he strokes Levi’s walls, stretching him in the process. One finger turns into two, which then almost immediately turns into three. Levi’s knuckles are white as he grips the countertop, pushing his body back against Erwin’s hand, eager for more contact. Erwin draws his fingers out and Levi groans in annoyance.

“You won’t be empty for long,” Erwin promises, almost as if he’s read Levi’s mind. He lines himself up, easing the younger man up onto his tiptoes. The slick head of his cock nudges against Levi’s hole, and he plunges forward in one long thrust. Their groans echo across the tiles, and the sound makes Levi’s cock twitch with want.

Erwin rocks his hips, drawing out of Levi long and slow before snapping forward, bringing Levi’s ass flush against his body in one go. Levi’s legs are trembling wildly; the effort of holding himself up on his tiptoes was already starting to strain him. How embarrassing.

“Levi,” Erwin whispers, his breath ghosting across his husband’s dark hair. “Look up.”

Levi does. The foggy bathroom mirror is in front of them, and he can vaguely see the outline of their bodies pressed together, rocking along with Erwin’s steady thrusts.

“Wipe it off,” the blond says. “I want you to watch yourself.”

Curious, Levi pries a stiff hand off the bathroom counter to wipe off the condensation from the mirror. As the opaque film is cleared, he’s greeted with the sight of his own face, flushed and sweaty. He scowls, dropping his head again.

“No,” Erwin protests, bringing a hand to Levi’s chin to lift his gaze back up to the mirror. “Look how beautiful you are.”

Levi looks. He takes it all in. His hair is matted and tangled. His eyes are glazed over, his pupils blown wide with arousal. His whole face is flushed, the red patches dotting themselves all the way down to his chest. He can see himself panting, his Adam’s apple bobbing each time he swallows. The fine wrinkles around his eyes become even more creased every time Erwin angles his thrusts just right, stroking deep inside him. As weird as it was, Levi couldn’t look away.

“Well?” Erwin asks, letting his lips linger against Levi’s collarbone.

“I think…” Levi begins, pausing to clear his throat. “I think I wanna watch myself come.”

Erwin smiles. “I think that can be arranged.” He readjusts their positions slightly, reaching his arm around Levi’s body. His hand finds purchase against Levi’s aching, untouched cock. The younger man whines lowly, and he watches his expression change in the mirror to an almost pitiful state of want.

“You want it bad,” Erwin coos as he begins to stroke Levi in time with his thrusts. “Just look at yourself – practically begging for me to let you come.”

The younger man can only manage a strangled cry of pleasure as Erwin’s pace quickens and becomes firmer. His mouth drops open as he pants, and in the reflection of the mirror, he can see himself coming undone, bit-by-bit.

“Beg for me –“ the blond says, his voice demanding. “Watch yourself beg for my cock.”

“Erwin…” Levi breathes, turning away from the mirror. In response to that, Erwin’s thrusts slow, and he begins to let go of Levi’s cock.

“Come on,” encourages Erwin. “I want you to see what I have the absolute pleasure of seeing every time I get you under me.”

Levi grits his teeth and looks back up at the mirror. His hairline is glimmering with tiny beads of sweat, and his eyes are dark and intimidating. His eyebrows crease as he takes it all in, but Erwin is more than pleased with the situation.

“Watch when I touch you,” he whispers, reaching for Levi once more. His grip is firm and sudden, and it makes Levi’s face contort as he cries out, his hands flailing as they try to grip onto something – anything. They find purchase against the edges of the countertop, and he holds on so tightly that his knuckles glow white again.

“Look what you do to me,” Levi says, almost endearingly. Erwin responds with another slow thrust back into Levi’s tight hole, chuckling lightly. With his free hand, he reaches towards the foggy mirror and wipes away more space, until both of them are visible through the condensation.

“Now we can both watch,” he says, sounding quite happy with himself.

“You’re a kinky old fuck.”

“Ooh,” Erwin says lowly, bringing his hands to Levi’s hips. “You’re gonna regret saying that.” His grip tightens, giving Levi only a split second warning before he begins to pound into him. Levi’s moan rips through his throat, loud and startling. He watches his face twist in pleasure once more, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as Erwin fucks him relentlessly, his breathing loud and heavy. The couple watch themselves in the mirror, drinking in the sight of their bodies clashing together and their facial expressions becoming pained as the reach closer and closer to their climax. The pleasure burns deep within Levi, and he comes without warning, letting go of the last of his dignity as he cries out Erwin’s name helplessly, his body slumping against the countertop as he cums, thick white strands dripping onto the tiles. At the sight of Levi’s climax, Erwin comes soon after, gripping Levi’s waist almost painfully tight as he spills himself deep inside. He rides out the orgasm with a few shallow thrusts, panting against Levi’s neck.

He pulls out as his member begins to soften, and once his head slips free of Levi’s hole, it twitches, spilling Erwin’s load onto the tiles with a disgusting splat.

“Oh my god,” Levi snarls, trembling as he straightens himself up. “You’re cleaning that up. That’s disgusting. I’m taking a bath.”

Erwin smiles fondly as he helps Levi step back into the deep porcelain tub. He starts the water and starts scrubbing at his skin, now tacky with sweat and possibly other bodily fluids. There’s an ache deep inside him, one that he only gets after a good, hard fuck. He smiles to himself as he spreads the lather across his shoulders, but the smile falters almost immediately when Erwin stumbles into the water after cleaning up the mess, settling himself in behind Levi.

“Get out!”

“What?” Erwin whines, flashing Levi his best puppy-dog eyes. “We’re both dirty, let’s get clean together.”

“You take up the whole tub you big oaf!”

Erwin merely smiles at Levi’s angry face. “If only you could see the way your nose scrunches up when you’re mad,” he coos, tilting his head fondly. “Should I take you back up to the mirror –?”

Levi silences him with a splash of water to the face. Erwin sputters in surprise, wiping the soapy mess away from his eyes.

“I’ll let you stay,” Levi says carefully. “On one condition.”

“Anything,” Erwin says, his voice strained as he rubs at his burning eyes.

“Can you shampoo my hair?”

Levi has half a mind to launch more water into Erwin’s face when his husband looks at him with that stupid lovey-dovey face, but the feeling of Erwin’s hands massaging his scalp was too good to pass up. He hands the blond his favourite shampoo and settles against his chest, letting the warm water lap around their sore bodies.


End file.
